I Know What You Want
by kakashifangirl
Summary: Sengoku is throwing a huge party and has invited members of all the rival teams! But what motives lay hidden in this seemingly harmless gesture? What exactly does Sengoku have in store for his party guests? [SengokuXAtobe and lots of other pairings]
1. Looming Disaster

Atobe Keigo knew that the party would be trouble as soon as he received his invitation in the mail. He suspiciously inspected the card, flipping it over, and reading it multiple times.

**Sengoku's Big All-School Tennis Club Bash!**

_You have been invited to Sengoku Kiyosumi's all school Tennis Club party!_

_**When**—_This Friday, 7:00 PM

**Where**—My House!

**Bring**—Sleepover stuff

_Please RSVP! You should all know my cell phone number!_

Atobe flipped open his cell phone and browsed through the vast amount of numbers until he found Sengoku's. After only a couple of rings the chipper orange haired boy picked up.

"Hello!" he sang merrily.

"Ore-sama is not coming to your stupid party," Atobe blunty informed him.

"Atobe!" Sengoku whined. "Why not?" Atobe could practically see the other's pathetic pouting face.

"Ore-sama does **not** go to sleepovers. Those are for children."

"You need to lighten up! It will be tons of fun! You could use some time to get in touch with your inner child anyway." Atobe, remained silent, still unconvinced that the party would be fun. "Everyone else is going!" Sengoku added, fully knowing that Atobe didn't care what everyone else was doing.

"Really? Everyone else?" the diva inquired. He could tell that Sengoku was lying.

"Umm…well…actually… a lot of people can't make it." Silence from Atobe's end. "Okay so everyone from my team is gone for the weekend, and I am going to be bored, so I wanted to have a party and if people from other schools don't show up it won't be fun, and I will be sad, and…"

Atobe cut the rambling Sengoku short. "Fine, I will come."

"Can you make sure the rest of your team comes as well?" the peppy boy asked somewhat slyly.

"I'll do what I can. But don't blame me if they don't want to come to your lame party. If given the choice, I wouldn't attend it either."

Sengoku thanked Atobe then hung up. The diva decided that he should at least call his teammates and talk to them about the party. After all, he had promised Sengoku that he would try and convince them.

It turned out that most of the other boys were excited for Sengoku's big bash. Jiroh was bouncing off the walls with joy, for he had just opened his invitation. Ohtori was equally excited as Jiroh, and he promised his buchou that he could convince Shishido to attend with him. Atobe desperately wanted to make a crack about the pair, but he refrained. Gakuto seemed pretty thrilled about the party as well. He kept rambling on, asking if Atobe knew what kind of food there would be, and whether or not they would sing karaoke.

"Like I would know!" an exasperated Atobe cried.

"Oh," Gakuto said, slightly aback taken. "Since you were calling around I figured that you wanted to help Sengoku-san plan his party. So I figured it meant that he…" the red haired boy trailed off.

"What?" Atobe demanded.

"Nothing! Never mind! Can't wait until Friday! Bye!" and with that Gakuto hung up.

Atobe knew his teammate was acting odd, but he couldn't understand why. Shrugging the crazy behavior off, Atobe decided to continue with his mission. He called up Oshitari, who said that if everyone else was going to the party then he might as well attend.

Unfortunately, Kabaji and Hiyoshi were busy on Friday. Atobe had assumed that Kabaji had no life aside from bending to the buchou's every whim and need, so he was quite shocked that the large boy wouldn't be coming.

After he was finished talking to the Hyotei team, he again called Sengoku; just to give him an update on who would be present. The Yamabuki boy was ecstatic that Atobe had ensured the presence of so many of his teammates. He exclaimed that the party was going to be fantastic, and hung up before Atobe could reply.

"If this party isn't trouble, then I'm not perfect," the wealthy youth said aloud. And everybody knew that Atobe **was** perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday rolled around faster than Atobe had expected. He arrived home, after school and tennis, to find his bags packed with everything he needed for the night. For some reason his suitcase and pillow seemed almost ominous. He truly had a bad feeling about this party. He could read people fairly well and, to him, it seemed like Sengoku was hiding something from them. Deciding there wasn't much he could do to resolve the matter, and knowing that he promised Sengoku that he would come to his party, Atobe called out for his driver. The old man appeared quickly, and Atobe informed him that there was a party he must attend. The young master ordered the driver to prepare the car, and bring it around front.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello!" a smiling Sengoku greeted. "Come in!" he said, and ushered Atobe inside the house and showed him the appropriate room in which to place his bags.

"You're the first one to arrive. Actually you're a little early," Sengoku informed Atobe, glancing at his watch.

Truthfully, Atobe hadn't even been paying attention to the time. He had left as soon as he realized his bags had been packed. However, he wouldn't allow Sengoku to know he had slipped up.

"I came early to see if you needed help setting up," the lavender haired boy lied quickly. He knew it was unbelievable as soon as the words passed through his lips. Helping others was quite out of character.

However, Sengoku seemed to overlook this detail. "Really?" he asked happily. "That is so nice of you Atobe! Actually, now that you mention it, I wanted to bake a cake. I just love cake! Do you think other people will want some cake? I think…"

Atobe snapped his fingers. Sengoku realized he had been rambling and let out a little chuckle. "Do you want to help me bake it?" he asked, finally getting to the point.

Atobe gave a noncommittal grunt, which Sengoku decided to take as a "yes". He began to walk towards his kitchen when he realized that Atobe wasn't following.

"Atobe-kun!" Sengoku whimpered.

"Don't you have a chef to make your food?"

Sengoku let out a loud laugh. "Does this place look like it has a chef?" With that he instinctually grabbed Atobe's hand, leading him into the small kitchen. Once they had arrived at their destination, Atobe re-claimed his hand, slightly embarrassed that Sengoku had been holding it so comfortably. Sengoku, who seemed to have no shame, simply went around the kitchen, collecting the necessary cooking materials. Maybe it hadn't been that big of a deal. Sengoku had simply been leading him to the kitchen, not holding his hand.

Regaining his composure, Atobe folded his arms and haughtily surveyed Sengoku scuttle about. He was perfectly content with standing around, but Sengoku didn't seem to think it was a good idea.

"Eggs, please?" he asked sweetly. Atobe stood there, blinking at the green eyed boy. "They're in the fridge," Sengoku said, a little smiling coming to his face.

Atobe arched his eyebrow, opened and then shut his mouth. Subsequently, thinking of no smart comment, he opened the fridge. "Ah!" he exclaimed upon swinging the door open. He whirled upon his host. "What is the meaning of all this Sengoku!" he asked, and then pointed inside the refrigerator.

Sengoku bounced over to the fridge so he could see what Atobe's finger was pointing at. "Oh that," he said, grinning mischievously. "That, my friend, is alcohol. And we are drinking it tonight. Anyway, who cares about that! Right now we need to be concerned with the eggs." With that he snaked his arm past Atobe and grabbed two eggs. He was about to set to working preparing the cake, when Sengoku found himself being roughly turned around and pushed against the cabinets.

"Atobe you dirty boy!" Sengoku exclaimed jokingly.

The blue eyed boy ignored the ridiculous comment. "Do you know how much trouble we'll be in if we get caught drinking? We're underage! We could be kicked off the team!" Atobe raged.

"We won't be caught. My parents are out of town and if you didn't notice the nearest neighboring houses are too far away to hear what goes on inside my home. It will be fun. I don't know what you are getting so mad about. Now, let's get back to cake making!" Sengoku tried to squirm away, but Atobe was quite strong. "C'mon now Atobe, don't worry about it. Let me go." Still, Atobe did not budge. "Last chance," said the now grinning Sengoku. "You'll regret it otherwise."

Atobe remained unmoving, so Sengoku decided it was time to take action. He leaned in towards Atobe's face and pressed his lips against the diva's. Shocked, Atobe let go of Sengoku. The orange haired youth took advantage of this opportunity and wriggled out of Atobe's grasp.

Once free, he winked at Atobe. "I told you that you'd regret it!"

"You bastard," Atobe snarled. "You dare kiss ore-sama!"

"Apparently so," Sengoku said laughing.

"Nothing about this is funny! Let's just make that damn cake and forget about…about…."

"The kiss," Sengoku supplied.

"Yes. That."

Sengoku started to reply, but any possible words were cut short by the doorbell. "Too late for cake making I guess. It's time for the party to start!" With that Sengoku skipped to the door.

Atobe shook his head. "I knew this party was a bad idea," he mumbled. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't always right."


	2. I Know Best

After the initial ring, who had turned out to be Momoshiro and a very disgruntled Echizen, guests began arriving rapidly. Members from most of the area schools were present, but some were not well represented. Only Shinji, Kamio, and Tachibana managed to make it from the Fudomine team. From all the St. Rudolph's players, only Yuuta and Mizuki were able to attend. Luckily, for them, all of the promised Hyotei players managed to show their faces. Atobe would have given anyone who decided to ditch, hell at Monday morning's practice. Most of the Rikkaidai players were in attendance, though most didn't look happy about it. Kirihara, Sanada, and Yagyuu all wore matching looks of distain. Bunta, Niou, and Renji didn't look quite so pissed, but they didn't look overly ecstatic. Atobe wondered why the team had bothered attending at all. All of the Seigaku regulars made their way to the party and all, save Echizen and Tezuka, looked cheerful.

The house quickly became very cramped and noisy. Atobe could hear Gakuto and Kikumaru pestering Sengoku. He watched as they asked what kinds of food there were to eat, if games were planned, if they were going to watch moives, and if Sengoku has a karaoke machine in his house. He was so engulfed in the scene that he didn't notice Oshitari had sidled up beside him until the blue haired boy spoke up.

"_Who_ are you looking at?" he inquired.

"Why do you assume I am watching a person?" Atobe shot back.

Oshitari only smirked, but his facial expression said a lot. Atobe had been aquatinted with Oshitari long enough to know what his friend was thinking.

"Why is it that lately everyone has been on my case about _him_?"

No reply from the other.

"It would never work out you know. We are polar opposites."

"…"

"I don't care if they say opposites attract. It's not true."

"…"

"I really don't think we would balance each other out perfectly."

Finally Oshitari spoke. "Keigo, sometimes you don't always know what is best for you."

"Eh? And I suppose you know better?"

"I know best," Yuushi simply replied, then walked away.

Atobe didn't follow his teammate, nor did he call after him. He simply stood in the corner, scanning the crowd. After a few moments he saw Sengoku heading toward him, or so he thought. Sengoku ended up stopping in the middle of the room. He declared at the top if his lungs that there was food in the dinning room for anyone who wanted to eat. The green eyed boy must have forgotten that he had invited tennis players, who all seemed to have bottomless stomachs, to his home. At the mention of food the room was cleared out in an instant.

"Guess they were hungry," Sengoku laughed.

"Of course they are. When have you known them to pass up free food?" Atobe asked condescendingly.

"Good point."

The two stood in silence for a while. Atobe couldn't help but think that Yuushi had a hand in clearing out the room for the two of them. He must have walked away so that he could plant ideas in Sengoku's head.

"What are you thinking?" the orange haired boy inquired.

"Why do you care?"

"Hey want to help me set up the karaoke machine?" Sengoku asked, deciding it was best to change topics.

"If I have to," Atobe said in a bored tone.

"If you put it that way…then you have to." And before Atobe knew what was going on, Sengoku had again grabbed his hand and was whisking him away. The two went down the hallway and entered a small room near the back of the house.

"Ta da! My bedroom," Sengoku informed Atobe while gesturing to the tiny room.

"Small," Atobe remarked. "Why are we here?"

Sengoku pointed to the corner of the room where the karaoke machine stood. It became evident to Keigo that the two of them had to haul the device to the other room together.

"Ore-sama does not want to strain himself. You carry it and I will supervise."

Sengoku looked absolutely crestfallen, but he didn't argue. He went to the corner and lifted the machine. It was obviously heavy. Sengoku, whom Atobe knew to be quite buff, had a hard time lifting it up. He teetered dangerously for a few moments before even attempting to move forward. This, however, proved to be a bad idea. Maybe the machine was too heavy or maybe Sengoku hadn't gathered his balance, either way, Sengoku fell. Hard. And the karaoke mechanism landed on top of him.

A shocked Atobe leapt over to help Sengoku. He could barely lift the karaoke apparatus off of the Yamabuki boy. He could only imagine the amount of pain Sengoku must be in, having that thing fall on him.

"Oi! Sengoku! Are you alright?"

The other didn't answer. He must have been knocked unconscious, which wasn't the least bit surprising. Just to make sure he was okay, Atobe checked his pulse. He found it, and breathed a sigh of relief. _"I wonder if that machine broke any of his ribs. It was pretty heavy after all…"_

Without thinking, he slid his hand under Sengoku's shirt and began feeling along the rib cage for any abnormalities. He was still inspecting when Sengoku regained consciousness. He lay there for a moment, eyes closed, thinking about how good Atobe's hand felt against his skin. Involuntarily, he let out a small groan. Luckily Atobe assumed it was due to his awakening and not the fact the he was getting aroused.

"Sengoku?" he asked putting his face close to the other boys'. "Oi! Sengoku! Did you make a noise? Are you awake?"

In reply, Sengoku pushed his lips against Atobe's. Though it was painful, he flipped Atobe over, so that he was now on top, pinning the diva to the ground.

"Worried about me Keigo-kun?" Sengoku asked happily.

"Who gave you permission to call me by my given name?" Atobe snapped.

"Keigo and Kiyosumi sounds cuter than Atobe and Sengoku," he boy mused to himself.

"Are you listening to me?" asked an exasperated Atobe.

"Keigo and Kiyosumi. Keigo and Kiyosumi. It has a nice ring to it."

"Don't call me Keigo! And there is no Keigo and Kiyosumi! We aren't a couple we never will be! Give it up! We are total opposites! In what univerise would a relationship between us thrive? You are insane!"

"Me? Insane?" Sengoku laughed and stood up. "I'm not the one ranting like a mad man." He started to walk towards the fallen machine, wincing in pain the entire way. "I have to get this out there. I am sure people will want to start karaoke soon."

"Baka!" Atobe exclaimed, jumping off the floor. "Are you trying to injure yourself again?"

"Like you even care," Sengoku replied, and for the first time since Atobe had know the boy, he swore he heard bitterness laced through his words. _"Oh well. It's not my problem. I just spoke the truth. Ore-sama does not apologize."_ All the same, Atobe had the sudden urge to offer comforting words to Sengoku. He had never seen the boy so upset and, to be honest, it was a little unsettling.

"Let me help," Atobe said, moving towards Sengoku.

Sengoku allowed himself to smile slightly. He nodded his approval and moved into position to lift. Working together silently, the two managed to get the karaoke machine into the living room. By the time they had it all set up, a small crowd was gathering.

"Hoi! Hoi! Karaoke!" Eiji exclaimed, dancing around.

"_Sugoi_!" yelled Jiroh. "Sugoi! Sugoi Sugoi! Neh, Atobe? Did you see that nice karaoke player? Did you? Did you? Neh, Bunta-sama?" he said, jumping towards the Rikkaidai regular. "Want to do a duet together? Do you? Do you?"

Atobe didn't stick around long enough to hear Bunta's reply. He was hungry, having missed out on the feeding frenzy, so he decided to scour the dining area to see if any food had been left behind. He had expected the dining room to be cleared out so he was slightly put-off when he saw Sanada sitting at the table. The two exchanged curt head nods. There was really no need to speak. Neither felt compelled to have deep conversations with each other. Or so Atobe had assumed. That was why he was stunned when Sanada said, "You should never say never."

"_Nani_?" Atobe asked, totally confused.

"I overheard you speaking with Sengoku. I was headed to the bathroom. You told him that things would never work between the two of you, but you haven't even given it a chance. You shouldn't give up without even trying."

"What is with everyone today? I can make my own decisions! Who says I even want to be with Sengoku?" Atobe turned on his heals, and stormed out. _"Maybe I can find some nutrition source in the kitchen, where no one will be hanging out."_

Unfortunately, upon entrance into the kitchen a familiar orange head of hair bobbing up and down, scanning the contents of the refrigerator, swam into view. When he finally turned around, Atobe saw that Sengoku's arms were filled with the alcohol. Assuming that Atobe still wanted no part in the drinking, Sengoku kicked the door shut, stepped around the lavender haired Prima Donna, and walked away.

Atobe assumed that Sengoku was still upset over the exchange in the bedroom. After all, he had been a little hard on Sengoku. Then again, that was how you had to deal with persistent airheads such as Kiyosumi. Still…he must have hurt the boy's feelings. To draw out such anger in him…Atobe was still deep in thought when Sengoku came back into the room, presumably for another armful of alcohol.

"Excuse me Atobe," Sengoku said eyeing the boy who was now blocking him from the refrigerator. Either Atobe was choosing to ignore Sengoku or simply didn't hear him, but he made no response and didn't move. Atobe's browed was furrowed in what looked like, at least to Sengoku, concern. It was a look that rarely graced the diva's face. He was about to ask the Hyotei boy what exactly was troubling him, but at that exact moment Jiroh burst into the room.

"Atobe! Atobe! Let's go do karaoke! Neh, buchou? Want to sing with me?" And before Sengoku opened his mouth, Atobe was gone.

Sengoku shrugged. "Oh well," he mumbled. "It's not like he would have confided in me anyway." He went to join the noisy party.


	3. The Challange

Fianlly, another chapter. This one was fun to write D I hope everyone enjoys it. Expect an update as soon as my exams are over with!

* * *

Atobe was immensely relived when Jiroh snatched him away from the awkward silence that had been plaguing both he and Sengoku. Admittedly, he wasn't very good at dealing with emotions, whether they be his own or another person's, so the emotionally tense circumstances had been quite disconcerting. Uncertainty and discomfort were also two feelings that Atobe didn't handle well. He felt much better once he got the karaoke microphone in his hand. All doubts and fears were washed away as Atobe belted out the words to his favorite song. The cheers and applause were like fuel for the diva's hungry ego and he quickly forgot that for a moment he, Atobe Keigo, had been in a situation which he was not in control of.

Once he finished, Sengoku, who looked as though he also had emotions which needed to be released through song, snatched the microphone away from Atobe. The crowd watched Sengoku in hushed awe. His voice was just as beautiful as Atobe's and he had such a presence while equipped with the mic that he demanded the attention of everyone in the room. Atobe was captivated. He assumed he was the only diva in the area. That he was the only one who commanded such attention. He was the only one with the power to captivate and silence an entire room. Apparently he was wrong.

There was a side of Sengoku that Atobe had obviously missed. _"I didn't miss it; I just never bothered to look. DON'T bother to look. I'm not going to try and get to know him. Not now, not ever."_

Before Atobe knew it, Sengoku had finished up his song and everyone, save for Atobe himself, was spouting out praises. Impulsively, Sengoku's head turned towards the silent diva.

"I could do better," Atobe told him.

Sengoku smiled, "I figured that's what you'd say." Without another word he faced away from Atobe and addressed the rest of his guests. "So, who is ready to really get this party started?" he asked, gesturing to the alcohol. There was a loud roar of voices which Sengoku took to mean "yes".

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" And with that everyone rushed forward to retrieve the aforementioned beverages. Atobe scoffed and retreated sulkily to the corner of the room. He wasn't taking part in this. It was unlawful and immature. It was….

"Here you go Atobe," Sengoku said, simultaneously interrupting Keigo's thoughts and shoving a drink in his hand.

"If I wanted something I would have gotten it myself," Atobe retorted.

"Oh, my bad. I thought Keigo-oujisama was used to being waited on, so I figured I would bring your drink to you."

"You know, you are really quite feisty sometimes Sengoku."

"I know. It's one of my best attributes."

"Cocky too."

"Now, now, let's not confuse me with you."

Atobe smiled. A genuine smile. While Sengoku had no way of knowing, this was the first time anyone had put a true smile on Atobe's lips. Atobe knew, in the back of his mind at least, that smiling so authentically in public wasn't true to his nature. It frightened him that Sengoku could erase all of this self-consciousness with a few choice words, how joking around with Sengoku seemed natural, how when he was conversing with the orange haired teen everyone else in the crowded room seemed to melt away, how Sengoku seemed to know him so well.

"Whatcha thinking Atobe?" Sengoku inquired.

"That this party is lame," the diva lied.

Sengoku forced the drink into Atobe's hand. "Well you should at least make an effort to have a good time before you call it lame."

Atobe tried to return the drink, but Sengoku had already left, disappearing into the crowd of people. Atobe couldn't help but thinking about how stubborn Sengoku could be. He didn't think it was a bad thing. Interesting was more the word he would use to describe it. If one didn't know Sengoku well, they could never fathom that there was anything more to his personality than happy-go-lucky demeanor he choose to show to the world. However, the peppy orange haired boy had a deeper persona than most gave him credit for. Get to know him and one would learn he was loud, brash, stubborn, and aggressive, but at the same time, very sensitive. Atobe rubbed his temples in frustration. Why were all of these thoughts flooding his brain? The pampered teen concluded it was all of the flack he had been taking about Sengoku from his peers. It caused him to have all of these thoughts. Yes…that must be it…

"What's on your mind?" Oshitari questioned, startling Atobe into reality.

"Sengoku," the diva replied absentmindedly. A gleam of interest dancing in his friend's eyes made Atobe realize the gravity of what he had just said. "And how annoying he is," he quickly added in an attempt to salvage himself.

"I don't know why you don't ask him out. You like him and the feeling is obviously mutual."

"Look, I love you Yuushi, but if you continue to pester me about Sengoku, I will resort to punching you in the face."

The blue haired boy threw up his hands in surrender and sauntered away in apparent retreat. Atobe knew better though. The smirk on Oshitari's face informed the Hyotei captain that his friend was scheming up some horrible plan. What is was, Atobe didn't know, but he had a sinking feeling that whatever it may be, it wouldn't be pleasant for him.

Atobe had only to wait until the majority of the guests, including Oshitari himself, were intoxicated before the plan was unveiled. The bespectacled boy clambered to the table top and shouted for silence.

"I have a dilemma!" he proclaimed. "I have a friend. This friend is stupid. He is too stubborn to date the guy who is perfect for him. Everyone knows they are perfect for each other except him. Anyone else ever encounter his problem?"

Nearly everyone in the room nodded or yelled in agreement.

"Who wants to try and remedy this situation?"

More cheers and nods followed.

"Okay! I have a proposal! Firstly, everyone write your name on a piece of paper."

Atobe noted that Oshitari conveniently had a surplus of small paper pieces, which he was now handing out. Reluctantly, Atobe took one and scribbled down his name, knowing he would later regret this action. The evil grin that Oshitari wore when he collected Atobe's paper was more than enough to confirm the diva's fears. He was tempted to snatch back his paper, but Oshitari, who seemed to be reading Atobe's mind, had walked away before he was even able to extend his arm.

Once he had papers from every party attendee, Oshitari stole Shishido's hat and tossed them inside. "Okay. Here's what we do. Reach in the hat and take a name. Whosever name you pull, is the person you will be pairing up with another guest at this party, preferably the person who you think would make the best boyfriend for them. All of the people who are coupled up tonight must date for one month. If you aren't happy at the end of the month everyone here who has ever pestered you about dating will be required to stop. We meddlers will admit that maybe we don't know what's best for others. Okay who wants to draw the first name?"

Atobe wanted to protest. He wanted to smack Oshitari, wanted to scream, wanted to declare what a horrible idea this was, wanted to convince others not to take part, but his mind and mouth didn't work fast enough. Inui's hand had already shot into the air. Oshitari brought the hat his way and with an evil grin the data master plunged his hand into it. His smiled broadened when he read the paper. He held it up and said, "I have Oishi. I want him to date Eiji for a month."

Both members of the Golden Pair turned a crimson color and exchanged awkward glances.

"So be it. Inui are you a meddler or a victim?" the leader of the game asked.

"Meddler."

"If Oishi and Kikumaru don't work out, do you promise to stop interfering in other's lives?"

"Definitely."

"Great! Moving on…who would like to be next?"

Fuji grinned and announced he would like to be. He drew Inui's name. Laughing, he decided to pair him with Kaidoh, who blushed furiously and lowered his eyes to the floor. Atobe though the mamushi was going to die when Inui put his around him, proclaiming that he was looking forward to the month they would spend together.

Fuji stated the obvious by telling Oshitari that he was a meddler and shocked people when he swore to give up meddling if the couple split. Atobe guessed there were many people in the crowd who were rooting for Inui and Kaidoh to break up.

After Fuji, Momoshiro decided he wanted a turn. "I got Fuji-sempai!" The violet eyed boy shouted, madly waving his paper around.

"Who would you like to pair him with?"

"Tezuka-buchou!"

"I object!" the Seigaku captain said, jumping to his feet.

"This isn't a courtroom, objections are not allowed, and no one really cares if you don't like it. That's part of the game," Oshitari coolly informed him.

"You know that hurts my feelings Tezuka," Fuji said, feinting sadness.

After Oshitari got everyone settled down and made Momo promise to end his meddling ways if his couple split, he moved on to the next volunteer, who happened to be Sengoku. He drew Sanada's name.

"Damn I got a hard one!" he whined. "Let's see…" his eyes whirled around the room, looking for the next victim in the game. His face lit up as his gaze fell upon Kirihara. Smiling broadening, he announced that Sanada should be paired with the devil of the Rikkaidai team. Both looked absolutely appalled by the idea of dating, but Sengoku assured the crowd that they would stay together or he would give up meddling.

"Okay who wants to be the next matchmaker?" Oshitari asked.

"Oh, I think I'll volunteer," Mizuki said, a smirk resting upon his lips. Oshitari brought Shishido's hat to Mizuki who gracefully selected a piece of paper from it. As he read the name his smile turned into a pout. "Aw, I don't get to have any fun! I picked Yagyuu. Obviously he should date Niou."

"Why is that obvious?" Yagyuu demanded.

"Hush! No explanations are necessary!" Oshitari snapped.

"You're a mean drunk," Yagyuu grumbled.

Ignoring the comment, the leader of the "game" proceeded with the next step of the process, making Mizuki swear to stop interfering with other's lives if the couple he created failed. Confidently, the St. Rudolph's manager agreed to the terms.

The next meddler to volunteer was Eiji, who happily grabbed a name from the hat.

"Bunta!" he cried. He jumped up and grabbed Bunta by the hand. The Rikkaidai regular was too startled to ask what Eiji was doing, but things quickly became clear. The acrobatic tennis player bounced over to the passed out Akutagawa Jiroh, who quickly sat up when Eiji screamed in his ear that the house was on fire. Once Jiroh had calmed down and it was explained that Eiji had been kidding, the bandage sporting boy took Jiroh's hand and placed it in Bunta's.

"Ne, ne, ne? Don't you think they'll be a cute couple?" Eiji asked to no one in particular.

"Only time will tell," Oshitari responded.

Eiji eventually settled down enough that Oshitari was able to make him promise to quit being a busybody if things didn't work out after a month's time. The bubbly boy announced happily that he would comply.

The now wide awake Jiroh decided he wanted to join in the fun. He grabbed and slip of paper and his eyed widened as he read the name scribbled down. Atobe wondered what his teammate was up to, for the boy ever so slowly began edging towards the doorway. It almost looked as if he were about to make an escape. Atobe had no idea just how right he was, for Jiroh had selected…

"Mizuki…I'll pair him with Yuuta." The name of the second person was barely audible for the boy had taken off running. It was only a few seconds before Fuji had leapt up and began to peruse Jiroh.

"When I catch up I promise you will pay for pairing my baby brother with that monster."

Doing his best to keep things running smoothly, Oshitari asked for another volunteer. Ohtori said that he would be next so, as per normal, he was allowed to choose a name. He chose Kamio, whom he predictably paired with Shinji.

The names in the hat were rapidly disappearing and Atobe was being to panic, though he showed no outwards signs of that despicable emotion. As he sat in worry, the hat became even lighter, for Gakuto paired up Ohtori and Shishido.

The selection was again narrowed as Kirihara put Momoshiro with the reluctant Echizen. When Niou picked Oshitari and matched him with Gakuto, Atobe's heart sank. Oshitari had been the only person left that Atobe wouldn't have minded dating. Now his only choices were Tachibana, Yanagi, and…

"Sengoku," Oshitari said, waving the piece of paper proudly above his head. The only thing Atobe could manage to think as his best friend told the spectators that he wanted Sengoku to date Atobe was that the system was somehow rigged.

Needing to keep up his cool demeanor, even if it contradicted this true feelings, Atobe scoffed and said, "Fine by me, but be prepared to stop meddling for the rest of your life, Yuushi."

Atobe couldn't help but notice the hurt look that momentarily spread for his new boyfriend's face as he spoke those harsh words.

* * *

Don't kill me if you don't like the pairings. Actually, I am not fond of some myself, but it was hard to pair everyone up! Anyway, please leave a review to let me know what you think!  



End file.
